The wedding and the game
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Kuroko had to attend a wedding at the same time as the game against Tōō academy. He tries to his coach that he couldn't make it. Small drabble


Kuroko tried his hardest to talk to his coach but couldn't get the words to say, without her killing him. He was stuck in a predicament that he couldn't avoid. He had a game against Tōō but he had been invited to a wedding by his cousin which he never saw much off and his family was forcing him to go. They wanted him to come out the shadows and talk to people but he had explained on many occasions that he had friends and he liked the shadows. His parents were adamant and forced him to go.

Kuroko was in the gym with his teammates, practising. He walked up to his coach who was lying down on the stage, facing the edge of the stage. She had sheets scattered around her.

"Excuse me, Coach-"

"Not now Kuroko, I'm working out a plan for our game next week."

"But-"

"Not now, Kuroko." The male sighed as he was forced into the background. This was his fifth attempt to tell her about his plans. He brought out his phone and texted Aomine to see if he had any luck.

Kuroko: No luck, coach is working out a plan for next weeks game. How did it go with your coach?

Aomine: Same, he is focusing with our other players to defeat yours. Even Satsuki tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen. Kise is going to freak if we can't make the wedding.

Kuroko shut down his phone and sighed. He would have to try again tomorrow. Though he had said that all week.

Kuroko never got a chance to talk with his coach or Hyūga, they had been busy training for the match. He was in front of his mirror with a black suit on with a light blue tie. He had his black leather shoes on. He grabbed his Seirin bag with his uniform, wristband, trainers and his water bottle, squished inside it. He patted his dog who barked at him as he left.

Outside his house was Aomine and Midorima waiting on him. The two males wore the same suit like Kuroko but Aomine had a dark blue tie and Midorima had a green tie. The colour of their ties was the bride's idea. They did suit the colour since it matched their hair. Kuroko pulled out his phone and texted his coach.

Kuroko: Sorry, I won't be able to make it until half time, possibly. I'll be there when I can.

Kuroko was actually dreading going to the game and feel the wrath of his coach. In his defence he tried to tell but she didn't listen to him at all. Why should he blamed for her ignorance?

Seirin were waiting outside for Kuroko at their meeting spot. Hyūga was getting agitated as there was no sign of the blue haired first year. Kagami was getting worried for his friend, he wasn't at all strong but that couldn't be the case. He had a lack of presence. They all jumped when they heard their coach scream. Teppei and Hyūga rushed up to her to see what was wrong.

"Captain?" She looked up in anger.

"Kuroko can't make it until half time. Oh, wait until I get my hands on him." Hyūga was pissed that they had to wait up for him.

"Did he say why?" She shook her head. "Right then, he's not coming. Everyone make your way inside." Teppei instructed and all of Seirin walked into the building with Tōō, they were angry that Aomine or even Momoi won't even show up until half time.

"Where's Aomine?" Kagami asked as he walked up to Imayoshi, the coach of Tōō. The third year shrugged.

"Don't know. He and Momoi might make for half time." Rika ran up to him.

"That's strange, Kuroko won't be joining until half time as well." Both schools discussed what the could possibly be doing.

Kuroko and the other two males were greeted by the rest of the generation of miracles. All males were wearing black suits. Murasakibara had a purple tie, Akashi had a bright red tie on and Ryōta had a yellow tie on. Kuroko had to call Kise by his first name as there the rest of his family was here. They all laughed as they all were coordinated. Momoi was standing beside Ryōta in pink dress that reached her knees. It had a white belt around the middle. It was a one shoulder strap, complimenting her bust but her former team didn't really take notice of it.

After the ceremony, Kuroko stood up and walked over to the podium and hugged his cousin. He was nearly identical to Kuroko but was much taller and a maturer face. Kuroko then hugged his wife who happened to be Kise's older sister, Hinata. She had lovely long wavy blonde hair that reached the her lower back. Her eyes were brown the same as Ryōta's.

"Congratulations, to you both." He kissed her cheek then looked to Aomine who was tapping his watch, impatiently. His cousin and his wife pushed him down the steps. Kuroko stumbled down the stairs and ran towards Aomine, grabbing his bag on the way. Ryōta's other sister grabbed Kuroko, Aomine and Momoi and pulled them towards her car. She had the same colour hair as the rest of her family but it was much darker. She was only a few years older than Ryōta. The rest of the generations of miracles wished them both good luck as the passed.

As they reached their destination, all three of them jumped out of the car, grabbing their bags. Kuroko turned around and bowed down in respect to the sister.

"Thanks, we'll be back in 40 minutes." Aomine and Momoi waved her off as she drove away. All three of them rushed towards the building. When inside they had to register themselves.

"Kuroko Tesuya, number 11 for Seirin." He quickly said then showed them the strip then waited for the other two.

"Aomine Daiki, number 5 for Tōō." He showed them his strip with the same pace as Kuroko's.

"Momoi Satsuki, manager for Tōō." She brought out a badge to show them. Once they all got accepted the rushed to the courts. They could hear the game from down the hall way. Kuroko and the others split up to go there different ways.

Kuroko rushed onto the court and ran up to his coach. He saw that Seirin were losing by huge gap. His eyes changed from a loving gaze to a scowl. He reached Rika and bowed down in front of her.

"Kuroko!" She shouted at him. She was shocked by his clothes. He looked so smart. She had never seen him in his formal attire. "Where the heck have you been?" Kuroko was about to answer when they heard,

"Aomine, Momoi!" They heard from the other side of the court. Rika looked to Aomime and Momoi and saw that they were dressed formally as well. She was getting suspicious of them. She noticed that Kuroko was slightly panting. 'Did he run here?' She thought to herself.

"Go, get changed." Kuroko loosened up his tie and rushed towards the changing rooms. The members on the bench smiled as he didn't get killed yet. They saw that Tōō's coach instructed him to do the same. They watched as Aomine reached in his bag and pull out a jumper and threw at Momoi. She smiled then put on her green jumper as he left to get changed.

Kuroko arrived back on the court and saw they had stopped for half time. He walked up to his friends and hid in the back. He tapped on Mitobe's back. The male turned round and smiled at him. He was sure not to disturb Hyūga, he looked seriously pissed.

"Sorry, I'm back." Mitobe high fived him to swap places.

"Kuroko, go get warmed up." His coach instructed him to do. Aomine threw him a basketball and the pair headed off to a spare court.

They watched as Kuroko and Aomine were laughing with one another. Aomine laughed that he still couldn't do a simple lay up. Momoi smiled as she had a déjà vu of the scene in front of her. She forgot how close those two were.

When the game began, Aomime and Kuroko had their heads focus on the game. None of them were smiling. Neither one was letting up. Thanks to Kuroko, Seirin managed to catch up up the points only being a few points behind. Every time the scored they patted Kuroko's back.

Kagami and Aomime were locked in one vs one game. Neither of them was letting up. Aomine was smiling as he finally had a worthy opponent. Kagami was just as fast as Aomine; maybe even faster. Kagami managed to dunk the ball after Kuroko, passed it up to him, winning Seirin the game by a point. Kuroko and Seirin cheered for their victory. They felt relieved for all the harsh training had really pulled off. They knew they had gotten stronger when they were announced the winners.

Aomine was holding up Kuroko so he wouldn't fall. Both of them exerted their limits. Both male were sweating badly. Sweat was dripping down their faces, arms and legs. Aomine turned to look at Kuroko and smiled. Kuroko's eyes widened and smiled back. He fulfilled his promise, that he would find an opponent just as strong as Aomine.

"You win, Tetsu." Aomine turned round to see white and black colours running towards them. Both of them were tackled to the floor. Kuroko and Aomime were pressed against the floor. Kuroko looked up to see Hinata, Kise's oldest and Takashi, his cousin laying on top of him. They were smiling like mad on top of them.

"I'm so glad that you haven't fallen out with one another." Aomime looked away and pouted.

"Come on, Daiki, don't look like that. Now your even." Takashi smiled on top of them. It was strange to see Kuroko's face smile since they looked alike.

"Get of of us. You'll get your clothes dirty." Kuroko struggled underneath. Aomine broke into a laugh. His blue friend was so cute when he was angry. Kuroko looked past his cousin to see Kise, Murasakibara, Akashi, Midorima walking towards them.

The crowd and the two schools were shocked to see a woman in her wedding dress tackle Kuroko and Aomine. They stooped their dazed at the scene in front of them.

"Don't you dare, pile on top." Aomime snapped at the others. The small forward, point guard and shooting guard put their hands up in defence but Murasakibara smirked.

"But Mine-chin, it looks fun." Kise and Murasakibara helped Hinata and Takashi up. While, Akashi and Midorima helped up Kuroko and Aomine. Akashi ruffled Kuroko's hair, he was proud of his little friend. It was his way to say congrats without voicing it.

"Tetsuya, you have exceeded my expectations." Kuroko flatted his hair back down and smiled at his ex- captain.

"Hey, look its Seijūrō Akashi, captain of Rakuzan and former captain for Teikō." Someone shouted out. The generation of miracles all stood beside each other. Kise and Midorima was holding up Aomine while Akashi and Murasakibara held up Kuroko. Kagami walked up to his team mate who was talking closely the generation of miracles and his cousin.

"So, Kuroko, who is this woman and the male?" The woman stepped forward and introduced herself.

"I am Hinata Kise, or starting today Hinata Kuroko." Kagami stepped back in shock and looked to Kise and Kuroko. They both nodded their heads. His expression was quite funny to the males.

"This is my cousin, Takashi Kuroko and this woman is Kise's sister."

Kuroko and Aomine rushed to the changing rooms to get back into their suits and headed to the reception once all explanations were done. Takashi explained to Seirin that Kuroko had his wedding to attend since he wanted to see his cousin more often. Rika tried to remain calm as she was shown Kuroko's texts that he had sent to Takashi. They all said how his plans failed to tell her.

"I guess I can't be mad at him." She sighed as she couldn't beat him up for not telling her about the wedding.

* * *

**Yay, my first KnB story finished. I got the idea when my sister told me that Kise had two older sisters. I hoped you liked this little drabble.**


End file.
